


July 30th - "As Ever You See, But Do Not Observe"

by geekoncaffeine



Series: On Tuesday’s We Are Decidedly CLOSED [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 6000 Years of Slow Burn (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Is This Shop Ever Open, M/M, Other, Slow Burn, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Snake in the Shop, Snogging, Sweet Crowley (Good Omens), Tourists, Tuesdays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-20 16:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19995067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekoncaffeine/pseuds/geekoncaffeine
Summary: Those pesky American Tourists are back and are they in for one hell of a surprise...but what could it be? Do come in and find out.Yes, the title is a quote from Sherlock Holmes. However, did you guess?





	July 30th - "As Ever You See, But Do Not Observe"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for looking this one over as always [ goddessinsepia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessinsepia/pseuds/goddessinsepia). You are a treasure!

**Last Wednesday - July 24th St. James’s Park**

Eve, Brianna, Friday, and Sal left A. Z. Fell & Co. empty-handed. -- including their coffees and pastries. “Oh great, that was our breakfast money for this morning too. Fucking-a!” Sal groaned as he flopped down on the grass. His friends joined him. 

“It’s not my fault we all got kicked out, was it?” Brianna moaned. “Why do you suppose that was anyway?”

Friday rolled her eyes. “Really? Ms. I-Want-Her-To-Step-On-Me… Did you see the way the blonde man looked at the woman who was running the shop? Pretty sure you can guess why he closed early.”

“Lucky bastard,” Eve added. “Doesn’t solve our breakfast problem though does it?” As if on cue their coffees and box of pastries appeared in the center of their little circle with a pop. Still hot, and this time, the lids were secured firmly.

“What the actual fuck?” Sal stammered as he backed away a little from the containers.

“Don’t know, don’t care, I’m eating,” Brianna said, snapping the string on the pastry box. Her friends soon followed. Sure, it was weird. But they were hungry and here was their food. Priorities.

**The following Tuesday - July 30th**

“Why are we here again? The sign says it’s closed. At least I think it does?” Eve said. She, Brianna, and Sal had read the sign on the door four or five times now. “Fuck! I knew we should have gone back last Thursday. But noooo! Someone just had to go to the Sherlock Holmes Museum and pub.”

Friday rolled her eyes and adjusted her glasses. “You enjoyed it too Eve, don’t try to lie. Besides, you were the one who had us up at the crack of dawn to go to Speedy’s.”* She raised her hand to knock on the door when Brianna grabbed her wrist.

“What the ever-loving fuck are you doing? It’s closed. I thought you could read?”

“Do none of you listen to me? Clearly not. Look, I called the shop yesterday and pleaded our case with a Mr. Fell -- I think it was -- and he _very_ kindly offered to let us come by if we were very quick about it.” With her hand suddenly free, she knocked on the door and they waited to see if this Mr. Fell would be true to his word.

“I think he played you for a sucker, Friday.” Sal said, a smug look crossing his face, as the front door to the shop opened.

“I never did like that phrase. ‘Played for a sucker,’” said the blonde man on the other side of the door. “You must be Miss Friday, do come in.” Aziraphale smiled and waved them all inside and quickly locked the door behind them. “Oh, not to worry, just not my usual day to open. Don’t want any others coming in. Do go on and look around.”

“Thank you again.” Friday said before heading off for the theater section. She was bound and determined to get her hands on the copy of _Much Ado About Nothing_ she’d seen last week. Sal followed her, not sure what he was looking for, but he was sure he’d know it when he saw it.

Which left Eve and Brianna with Aziraphale in the foyer. “Is there anything, in particular, I could help you find?” He asked. Really the sooner he could get them all sorted, and on their way, the better. The only reason he had agreed to this was currently curled up on the bench in the children’s section -- in a very inconvenient form -- soaking up the morning sun.

“No, we really just wanted a photo inside if that’s alrig - holy shit, is that a snake?” Eve said a bit too loud for anyone’s comfort. 

“Not to worry! I promise he’s quite docile and the sweetest thing you ever met.” Aziraphale’s voice all but dripped with honey. He knew his words would get a rise out of Crowley.

Sure enough, the snake lifted its head, slipped off the bench and slithered its way to where Aziraphale stood and wound his way around the angel. Not too tight, but tight enough to make his irritation known. He hissed twice and flicked his tongue a few times at him to further show his displeasure.

“Are you sure he’s harmless? He doesn’t look harmless.” Brianna backed away a little.

“Perfectly harmless aren’t you, my dear?” He stroked the serpent on the head.

In response, the snake uncoiled himself from Aziraphale and slithered off to the backroom and up the stairs to the rooms above. A moment later they heard boots on the stairs and Crowley appeared from the backroom. “Put the snake away for you, he seems in a right foul mood. Going to have to fix that and I have a – oh. ‘Ello.”

“Yes Crowley, we have guests in for a moment. But I believe you all were finishing up - yes?” Aziraphale flushed red.

Friday and Sal turned up with their friends, empty-handed. “Yeah, it looks like the books we were after have been sold since last we were in.” She said, with obvious disappointment.

“Which were those? I have some here that haven’t been put back just yet. I’ve, that is to say, been a bit distracted.” 

“Oh, I was looking for _Much Ado About Nothing_ and Sal here was looking for a first edition Gertrude Stein. If you still have them?” 

He looked through the books on the desk and pulled just the two they were looking for.** “Here you are. I believe the phrase you would use is, ‘on the house’. Or more to the point, on Ms. Ashtoreth. She felt so terrible about last week.”

Sal spoke up first, “We can’t let her do that. Really.”

“You really don’t want to cross her. Trust me.” Crowley spoke, hiding a grin.

“Well then… thanks very much!”

“Did you two get your photos?” Aziraphale asked eager to get them out the door and on to more important matters.

“We did, thanks! Got one of you with the snake, would you like a copy?” Eve asked.

“Certainly, please send it to the shop, address in on the bookmarks."

Brianna had her hand on the door to leave, "Wait, you don't have e-mail?"

"No, now if you’d excuse us.” He showed them to the door.

The four of them left the shop single file. Brianna, Eve, Sal, and Friday was last. She stopped a moment outside the shop door to look at the man Mr. Fell had called Crowley and couldn't help but notice he looked remarkably similar to Ms. Ashtoreth. Maybe a twin sister?*** But before she could ask the door was closed firmly in her face.

Once they were alone again, Aziraphale closed and locked the door. “You do know I’m putting it on your tab you wily old serpent.” He smiled and lightly brushed his lips against Crowley’s. He was rewarded when he felt him shiver slightly. “Now what was it you had in mind that might fix your right foul mood?”

“I – well, that is to say, I -“ Crowley took Aziraphale’s hand and walked to the backroom, dragging the angel onto the couch beside him. He paused before kissing Aziraphale again. “Did you get a new couch?”

“No, this is the same leather couch and throw I’ve always had. Why?”

“Always thought it was velvet?” Crowley pulled him closer and ran a hand down his back.

“No, my dear, _you_ always make it velvet before your naps.” Aziraphale smiled “Now you do have to ask, Crowley.”

“Right, always leather. I - mean, fancy a snog then?”

“My dear, I thought you’d never ask.”

*Which had been delicious AND they scored Andrew Scott’s autograph so there.  
**What are angelic miracles for after all?  
***It's never twins.

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments and kudos as much as the next writer. 
> 
> Come find me on twitter @geekoncaffeine! It's also where you just might find out what's in store for these two in two weeks time! I promise the slow burn is about to pay off and the rating will go up!


End file.
